Legacy of Kain: Facade
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Kain questions the one really behind the assault on vampires.


The day recedes to night, waking Kain from a fitful rest. The future of Nosgoth remains tangled. Conflicting forces battle with no quarter given. Word spreads of further intrigue prompting a visit.

" **Moebius, we meet again."**

"We do, Kain. Destiny perhaps? It is your mantra, after all."

" **And what of you. Your link to the time stream grants precognition. While not absolute it does provide insight."**

"My powers bind us in that regard, though I do not dismiss free will as you. Why scheme if naught becomes of it."

" **Your alliance with the Elder God says different. To him life is a series of cycles, and heaven help those who break the chain."**

"Like vampires?"

" **Most would regard immortality a godsend, yet this god sees a glitch in the cosmic order. Is he jealous?"**

"Your immortality comes with cost, your bloodlust. Don't expect sympathy, especially from your victims."

" **I care not of sympathy. I was a victim too, to cease the circle of which you belonged."**

"I need no account. I was not made privy to your change, though it accomplished the desired goal."

" **And for that I was hunted by your Serafan butchers behind the Wheel of Fate. Yet you avoid this purge. Does that implicate you as well?"**

"I am a servant who could not perform his duties otherwise."

" **Rest assured there are plenty to replace you. You will last as long as useful, and those days are numbered."**

"You know this how?"

" **It is time** _ **you**_ **fed the machine says the Elder God."**

"Do I sense bluster just to scare. I'm not without means to protect myself."

" **Yes, your time pods, but will they afford haven? Danger lurks everywhere and every** _ **when**_ **. You know this best."**

"I curse the day you turned vampire. If only I could _return_ and stop it."

" **We would not be talking now, but streams only flow one way."**

"Why are you here wasting time rehashing old events?"

" **I'm not here to waste time. I'm here to use it. It is your tool."**

"Why would I do anything you wish?"

" **You would never do anything for me, so let's view this from your side. You serve a master of arcane origin. Let's level the field."**

"Maybe I don't want the field level. Where's the advantage in that?"

" **You play the odds. Understandable, but the deck is stacked against you, against us all, when we don't know the opponent."**

"How do you fight a god?"

" **They rarely begin as one. You'd be amazed at their humble births."**

"I'm only concerned with now."

" **Even they have agendas. It still involves the pillars."**

"Your obsession with them is endless. Is it borne from guilt in your role with the guardians?"

" **And what of your role with mine? Another guardian can expound. I must confer with Ariel."**

"To what end? She was taken off the board first."

" **Which created a ripple effect to this day, but don't you see. That makes her the key."**

"Just more death arose from her's."

" **But is she dead? She remains tied to the pillars. Her soul has yet to rest. Does this upset your god?"**

"Any soul living upsets the balance. Can't you feel it?"

" **I feel anger, frustration, all begot by your god. Perhaps he seeks** _ **im**_ **balance."**

"You're trying to weaken my resolve by raising doubt. I assure you I am quite committed."

" **Of that** _ **I**_ **have little doubt, yet does not negate my claim. There is more involved than meets the eye."**

"Always looking for conspiracy. Sometimes things _are_ what they appear."

" **Some would say that makes you gullible. Question everything. The stakes are unimaginable."**

"I need no reminder, still you are driven by self interest which clouds your motives."

" **And the Elder God is not? Most are driven by self interest which does not preclude good."**

"Good is subjective. It is all perspective. None find comfort in yours."

" **I'll take that as flattery. Fear is the highest form of respect."**

"You enjoy being feared."

" **It is a tool, when used wisely, that can attain anything."**

"Then spread your fear elsewhere. It will not foment here."

" **Good enough, though fear not. This is not over."**

A quick trek takes Kain to the pillars. Alerted by his presence Ariel appears.

" **Greetings, Ariel."**

"Kain. This is a surprise. What prompts your visit?"

" **Questions in need of answers."**

"Nothing more? You're not here to taunt?"

" **I would never do that. You have suffered enough."**

"Yet the suffering endures, all due to you."

" **So we've been led to believe, but I wonder. Are we being played?"**

"Sadly my playing days are over. Someone made certain of that. What was uncertain was my lasting stay."

" **Yes. No one could have foreseen that, or could they?"**

"What are you saying?"

" **Someone with access to the time stream. Does Moebius know more than admitted?"**

"He was there."

" **Your killer was never disclosed. You have no clue their identity?"**

"One moment I was alive, the next spectral. I know nothing."

" **That is a clue itself, but to what end is any of this?"**

"The purging of the circle with you the means."

" **But that could be achieved in many ways. Just kill them, like you."**

"That would not have birthed you."

" **Yet I'm now their biggest threat."**

"Before it was the entire vampire race. Your actions led to _their_ purge."

" **Indirectly. Killing the guardians to eliminate vampires. Who could have conceived such a scheme?"**

"One who gains from the end of vampires."

" **The Elder God, or so he claims. Still** _ **you**_ **are a glitch in the cycle now."**

"A critical flaw to complete their plan, the elimination of the catalyst. You."

" **By taking my own life. If this is true my death will not release you."**

"It was a ruse and remains one to effect yours."

" **Regrettably your torment must continue, for I have no intent on dying, yet. A reckoning needs be done."**

"With many choices as recipient."

" **Oddly I forsake bloodshed. I seek answers. You were the balance guardian which ended with your passing. Then I was chosen as your successor after my death. It is the link that binds us."**

"And the same killer?"

" **I'm less concerned with the who than why."**

"Are they not entwined?"

" **Guardians and vampires targeted, but how are** _ **they**_ **entwined?"**

"Commonalities, shared goals, maybe shared enemies."

" **Everyone was enemy to vampire. They all wished us gone."**

"Lest they sought to use you."

" **I've been used since my birth as vampire which continues to this day. It ends now."**

"But you know not your enemy."

" **With many approving of that situation. I will be blocked at every turn."**

"They count on your passion and will use it against you. Do the unexpected."

" **I relish the challenge."**

"Just the thought of your onslaught sparks fear. Of that you can be sure."

" **Then I shant disappoint them."**

 ****Before venturing further Kain requires a conference with the erstwhile head of vampires. No alliance, no matter how natural, can be assumed.

" **Vorador."**

"Kain, what commands your vileness upon my door?"

" **Such venom. I thought we had an understanding."**

"You've brought harm to all vampires through your deeds. That can never be _understood_."

" **I was a pawn, a role conceived before my birth as vampire."**

"A role partook earnestly. Your fate defense lacks credence and riles. There is always choice."

" **The choice was made for me. It was so ingenious I thought it right. Events were set in motion long ago, with the goal the end of vampires."**

"We have always been feared even while accepted. Your assault on the guardians changed everything. There are few of us left. We are the ones now cowering in fear."

" **That will never happen to me. I will fight to my last breath, and if meant, die proudly."**

"If that's what the fates decree, huh? Doesn't that lend the impression of weakness?"

" **Do I look weak? I refuse to waste effort when naught's attained."**

"So you've been led to believe. That is their greatest trick, the exclusion of chance. Anything is possible. The Elder God claims the natural order is impacted by eternal souls, yet most vampires are gone and nothing's changed. So the few remaining stays the process? Must the process be absolute to occur? Does that make sense?"

" **You believe another motive for the elimination of vampires?"**

"Revenge. A loved one turned and never lain, with a burning hate toward those involved."

" **The Elder God has loved ones?"**

"Or the God himself."

" **You believe his immortality stems from vampirism instead of godhood?"**

"I believe nothing. I'm merely suggesting possibilities."

" **What of his physical transformation? I've seen no vampire the likes of him."**

"That is the fly in the ointment."

" **His origin is a mystery, yet from it springs purpose. Your hypothesis has merit. There could be truth."**

"Moebius knows him best. Seek him out."

" **The Elder God's reason for using him could be enlightening too."**

"His tool is time, and if needed go _back_ in time."

" **To reverse what was done, but why not do so before? What is the obstacle?"**

"A paradox perhaps. What is the main paradox affecting time travel?"

" **One cannot venture to the past and change anything that would preclude the trip initially, but that fails scrutiny. Moebius preventing the Elder God's creation would not affect Moebius."**

"On the surface no, unless…. Would his status be affected by this trip?"

" **By being involved in the Elder God's birth?"**

"Yet he's now his whipping boy."

" **Unless he needs the sanction their union provides."**

"So Moebius is not the servant he seems. If he's in charge what is his motive?"

" **You said it yourself, revenge. You just assigned it to the wrong party."**

"He still detests me for my role with the guardians. If so confront me, and may the better man win."

" **There's more to it. He knows thirty years hence I will effect his death, so my removal is paramount."**

"Thirty years hence."

" **Then it must involve something soon."**

"Ariel would be freed from the pillars. He would control Nosgoth without vampire involvement."

" **Exactly. That sly dog, employing subterfuge to gain power while foiling his imminent demise."**

"He'd relish the irony."

" **Let's see him crow now that I'm in on the joke."**

Much conjecture was raised by Kain and Vorador. Two souls are suspects with dubious intent. Clarification is needed, so who better to consult than the Elder God himself.

" **Anyone home?"**

"Come forth, Kain. I sensed your presence the moment you arrived."

" **So much for surprise. You** _ **are**_ **gifted."**

"You would not be here otherwise. No one comes for pleasure."

" **Pleasure and you differ. Indeed the opposite defines your self, but you enjoy that, don't you?"**

"Are we so different. You feed off fear leaving death throughout. Maybe I should thank you for that, depending on the death, of course."

" **But not the ones I turn, huh? You seek the end of vampires, not the proliferation of them."**

"No one wants more vampires. You know this."

" **It is our curse, one borne unwillingly. Should we be hunted because of it?'**

"Is that the reason you're here, to broker peace?"

" **You wouldn't like my terms."**

"Everyone has a price, though you are in a weak position. You have nothing of value."

" **You dismiss me? Don't let your hubris cloud my gifts. It could be your downfall."**

"My intent is to inform, not insult. Still you fight a losing battle. Time is against you."

" **It would help if I knew the opponent. You, or Moebius."**

"So you neglect the private and head to the general. Not the proper protocol."

" **It was deemed prudent. You said time was against me."**

"Are you in such haste to die?"

" **If so I'd be dead already. The plan was to kill myself to release Ariel, but we both know neither will happen."**

"Do we?"

" **If I'm to die it will hold meaning. Ariel is a ploy to hasten that end."**

"You come for clemency."

" **I come for clarity. Does Moebius scheme for his own gain?"**

"You give him too much credit. While Moebius partakes in trickery for sport, he is incapable of more."

" **But does he think so, and does contempt** _ **spur**_ **him more?"**

"You would know best. I care not of your dealings. He's but a puppet to me."

" **You enjoy pulling strings."**

"I require results. Order is a means of effecting that."

" **And the result required is the eradication of vampires."**

"For every birth there must be death. It is the way of things."

" **But most allow a natural course. You choose intrusion. Should not a god be neutral?"**

"Your naiveté astounds. Gods thrive on control."

" **Then are you aware and** _ **in**_ **control of your lackey's actions?"**

"Moebius knows better than to cross me. There would be recourse."

" **Such spite, but that works two ways."**

"All that matters is balance. The rest is minor."

" **Cold and heartless, don't you think?"**

"In my position logic rules, or else there's chaos."

" **Unless you're the victim of this logic."**

"You're taking this personally."

" **You would too if someone was trying to annihilate your entire race."**

"You're ignoring the blueprint. Strange given your fealty to fate. The machine inexorably runs despite your efforts. The sooner you accept this the better."

" **I was never one for submission."**

"Yes, defiance defines _your_ self. Don't you find the inescapability of it all draining?"

" **You're the one who referenced the inexorable machine. Yet another tool of control, the exclusion of chance. Vorador touched on this. He believes it false."**

"Is Vorador corrupting your mind with free will? Can your intractable faith handle such heresy?"

" **How dare you mock me. I will never be anyone's sheep. That road leads to slaughter."**

"Be assured I don't regard vampires as sheep, though the result will be the same."

" **Is Moebius usurping your power for personal purpose?"**

"Moebius has but one purpose, serving me."

" **Are you intentionally being obtuse?"**

"Relax, Kain. I have greater concerns than taunting you. You are a minor irritant only given thought equal to that status."

" **I shouldn't take that personally either, right?"**

"I respect you, a rarity for me. Individuals matter not, only achievements. So in that regard things _have_ changed. Vampires are currently not targeted. Other plans hold prominence."

" **I should take your word as truth?"**

"This was an offering. Do with it what you will."

" **Which still leaves plenty of questions."**

"Then seek the one with answers."

" **Moebius."**

A brief turnaround brings Kain back to Moebius. It is _time_ for answers.

"Back so soon, Kain. Your quest continues."

" **A quest borne of treachery and tied to you."**

"Is that so. Should I feel honored?"

" **Not when honor is used as a war cry. I imagine you enjoy the spotlight, but don't let it arouse you. Your downfall is imminent."**

"Imminence implies sureness, but I have no bias toward fate. I believe anything is possible if one has the will, free will especially."

" **Feeling brash today? Beware of conceit. It'll bite you on the ass everytime."**

"Perhaps you're the one feeling haughty. Watch out for _your_ ass."

" **Save your posturing. You're a servant with aspirations of authority which will crash if it clashes with the Elder God's goals."**

"He's lost focus on the endgame. Sometimes a change in outlook is needed."

" **And you're the one providing that change. Regardless you'll both wind up on the losing side, courtesy of me."**

"The only losing side is vampires. It is a certainty, yet it must sting all the same."

" **Do you expect me to submit because of my faith? I also have faith in resolve, and the more you boast the bigger it grows."**

"Your heightened resolve will bring deeper regret when your world comes crashing around you, though for your sake it will happen quickly."

" **Don't make things quick on my account. I have no problem with prolonged anguish, when I'm on the dispensing end, of course."**

"I've always enjoyed _your_ posturing, but even you know bluster lies on a weak foundation. It is a mask to conceal one's diffidence. Painful truth certainly but truth nonetheless."

" **Then let's forgo our posturing and** _ **get**_ **to the truth. What have you planned?"**

"I see no point in explaining. You wouldn't understand. You don't have a sentimental bone in your body."

" **What nonsense are you spouting? How does sentiment relate to genocide?"**

"My plans do not involve death. They center on life."

" **Whose life?"**

"Ariel's."

" **But she is dead, a soul awaiting passage to the next plane. Are you insane?"**

"No. I'm in love."

" **What? You stupid fool. Couldn't you have picked a more sensible woman, like living?"**

"Love is not sensible. We cannot control our feelings. I have always loved her. It did not die with her body."

" **This entire affair is over love? Why didn't you tell me upfront? I have more pressing matters to attend."**

"Because I need you. Ariel needs you. Have you not loved yourself?"

" **This is crazy. Why should I help you. You're a thorn in my side with no regard for vampires."**

"That is untrue. Why do you think the Elder God ceased his attack on vampires?"

" **That was your doing? How long have you planned this?"**

"Since her death, even before your transformation to vampire. I have a plan that may relieve your curse, but it will take both our efforts."

" **So you'll keep the God restrained for my help. All right, but make no mistake, should the strikes renew….."**

"Strange, isn't it, Kain. Working together."

" **All for a temporary truce. And what will you do once it ends, lead the charge again? We shall see, Moebius. We shall see."**


End file.
